Accidentally in love
by IfDreamsWereReality
Summary: What if one snowy day could change your life forever? Well that happened to Rosalie Hale one afternoon in December. "I tried to turn the away from the passing car, but I could force my car the other way there was ice everywhere. The last thing I remember is seeing his face and hearing a honk from the car. What happened to me? Will I ever be okay?" Keep reading to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in love:

Chapter one: The Crash

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but my take on this all things twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**No lemons in this chapter, but there is always a chance of Lemon's.**

**Some vulgar language in this Chapter.**

Rosalies POV:

Looking out the window during the last period of the day I could see that the snow was pounding down, "Oh great" I thought to myself. Hopefully this ride home wouldn't be that bad. I turn back to act like I was paying attention to class, senior year Economics, ugh the worst class ever. Luckily, for me there was some nice eye candy to get me through. His name was Emmett McCarty, the adopted son of Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen. Ever since his family and he moved here to Forks at the beginning of last school year I have had two classes a semester with him and I have had the biggest crush on him ever since then. We have shared a few conversations in passing, but nothing more than talking about homework, the great football game he had that weekend, or the weather.

"Miss Hale." Mr. old fart Green called on me… crap he must have caught me looking at Emmett.

"Hmm" I replied looking at my old short and gray teacher.

"I asked you to tell me what the answer to number 10 on last night's homework was." Mr. Green said to me with a disapproving look on his face.

"ummm" is all I could say as I felt my face turn red, flipping through my book hoping he would call on some other poor soul who was in this hell hole of a class with me.

"You did do your home work right?"

I nodded to him.

"Supply and Demand" I heard someone say.

I looked around and saw none other than the sexy Emmett Cullen himself smiling at me and whispering the answer to me.

"Supply and Demand." I said back at Mr. Green as I turned back toward Emmett right as the final bell of the day rang.

I got up and headed towards Emmett's desk to thank him but he was already out the door making his way to his Jeep.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my locker, grabbing the rest of the books that I would be needing to do my homework with for that night. I put on my big black puffy coat and shut my locker looking around for my friend Jessica; she was at her boyfriend, Mike Newton's locker.

"Rose over hear" I heard her say as I made my way over towards her "That snow is coming down so hard, good thing the day is over, I bet we will have a snow day tomorrow!" she laughed as she said this.

"Oh I hope, I do not want to take that fucking econ test tomorrow. Stupid Mr. Green has it out for me I swear!" I shook my head. "If it wasn't for Emmett Cullen today I would have embarrassed myself in class."

"He just hates you because you are beautiful and he knows he will never be able to get into anyone that looks half as good as you do, Rose" at this Jessica and I burst into laughter as we walked to are snow covered cars.

We chit chatted while we cleaned off our cars, believe it or not it took us about 20 minutes to clean our cars off. I got in my car and looked at the clock radio, 3:30 pm, shit! Only 10 minutes until I needed to be home to help my little brother gets off the bus.

"Bye Jess sorry I can't help you more, I have to book it home so I can meet George at the bus stop!"

"Be careful Rose there has already been like 3 car accidents just in the parking lot."

I nodded and pulled out of my parking spot and headed to the snow and ice covered roads. I turned on the radio to get my nerves to calm down a little bit as I drove. The main road I take home was not that bad, the small back road I have to take the rest of the way home, now that's another story. I slowly turned right on to it, almost sliding into the car in front of me. "Shit!" I took a deep breath and continued driving. That's when his car came into view. I know that Jeep, It was Emmett's huge amazing jeep. He must be late for football conditioning I thought to myself. Just then both of our cars hit black ice, my car started to fishtail, gripping the steering wheel I took another deep breath. It was like it was all happing in slow motion, I heard his Jeeps honk right as we hit each other head on I saw his face and then hit my head on the front windshield as my airbag deployed. Everything went dark…

_**A/N: So I hope you like this story! Please leave a comment I would love that! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Accidentally in love:

Chapter Two: Not Her

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but my story line, all things twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**No lemons in this chapter, but there is always a chance of Lemon's.**

**Some vulgar language in this Chapter.**

Emmett's POV:

"Fuck! Coach is going to kill me! I'm going to be so late." I looked down at my phone to see that the time read 3:35pm, I shouldn't have gone home to get my bag but I wasn't about to lift weights in my jeans. If I came home with another ripped pair of pants Esme would chew my ass for it.

I sped up a little trying to get back to school on time, but my tire spun on the icy pavement, so like a good driver that I am normally not, I slowed down. That's when I saw her red BMW convertible. Rosalie mouth-watering Hale. No one at school is anything near as smart, beautiful, and sexy as she is. Over the year and a half that I have lived in Forks I have had about six classes with her. But she doesn't seem to give me the time of day, or any guy at Forks High. There are many nights that Rosalie visits me in my dreams; maybe someday she could really be next to me and not the body pillow that I normally spoon.

As her car got closer into view I saw her car start to fish tail. I don't know why I did this but I laid on my horn hoping some how it would help her, but it didn't. The next thing that happened was that my Jeep started to spin on the ice. "Fuck, my Jeep would crush her BMW" I thought to myself.

That's when it all happened. Our cars smashed right into each other, head on. I slammed on my breaks but that did nothing, I took a deep breath and saw that I was okay, but that was not the case for the girl of my Dreams. "ROSALIE" I yelled knowing that she could not hear me from my car. I grabbed my phone and called 911 as I hopped out to go check on her.

What I saw when I got to her car was not something I could ever dream about. Rosalie was laying over the steering wheel blood dripping down her face, and her eyes closed.

"911, what is your emergency." I heard in my ear.

"ahh" was all that I could get out

"Hello, sir is everything okay?"

"No I was in an accident, on Main and Deer Road right by the gas station." I finally could think. I opened the door to her car to check to see if she was breathing, which she was. Then I checked for a pulse, something Carlisle had taught me to do.

"Sir what is your name, and is anyone hurt?"

"Emmett Cullen, and yes the girl in the other car, Rosalie Hale, I go to school with her."

"Thank God" I muttered as her pulse seemed to be normal "She's breathing and has a normal pulse, but is not responsive.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, come on, it will be okay, wake up please." I said as I rubbed her head.

"We are sending help; they should be there as soon as they can get there. Whatever you do, do not move her." Said the 911 operator.

As soon as they can?! No they need to get here now. I hung up on the stupid 911 bitch and called my father who was on call at the hospital.

"Carlisle, I was in a car accident, I'm fine, but she's not, I called 911, I can see the lights, they should be here soon, but I need you to be ready when she gets there, please I can't lose her." With that I hung up, not waiting for what he had said back to me.

"Emmett, please you need to move, so we can help her." I hear one of the paramedics say, so I moved and went back to my Jeep to move it so they could get through faster.

After I talked to the police about what happened I headed to the hospital. Not worrying about the five missed calls I had, one from Esme, Carlisle must have called her when I hung up on him, and the rest were from my stupid teammates, fuck football, the girl of my dreams life was on the line.

I took the first parking spot that I could find, and sprinted into the emergency room, I saw Esme sitting there. "Esme, Where is she? Did someone call her parents?" I said as I ran over to my mother.

"She's in a room, she did not have to have surgery, but she is on a lot of medication, and she slipped into a coma on the way to the hospital. And one of the nurses contacted her family. But her father is out-of-town and her mother had to pick up her brother, they should be here in ten minutes or so." She hugged me.

"Coma?" What I had I just done? I slipped into a chair, and hung my head low. "This is my fault." I said.

"No Emmett honey, it was an accidents, they happen, both of you ran into each other." My loving adopted mother said and she lightly patted my back.

"I need to see her." I stood up and headed for the door, but two fucking nurses stopped me.

"Emmett you can't go back until her mother has gone back and visiting hours stopped at 4pm." Esme said to me. "Why don't we go home look at your Jeep and come back tomorrow when you can see her."

I walked back over to her and sat down. "Jeep is okay. And I'm not leaving her, but please go home before the weather gets worse I don't want you to get hurt."

She sighed and got up. "Carlisle's shift gets over at 10pm, why don't go come home with him if you feel like it, I love you son." She hugged me and headed out the door.

I can't believe this. Why couldn't I have just brought my damn shit with me in the first place? She can't be in a coma, I just saw her a little over an hour ago, looking radiant in Econ class. I felt sick, I got up and ran to the bathroom and puked up the food that I had eaten for lunch that day. I washed my mouth out and went back to the emergency room lobby right when a nurse came over to me.

"Emmett Cullen? You are here with Rosalie Hale right? Well, I can't let you go see her but I can allow you to go wait in the ICU waiting room." She smiled at me and I nodded and followed her.

I sat in the waiting room until Carlisle came out. I sat up in my seat hopping for some type of news.

"Nothing New as of right now. But her mother told me that I could come tell you what is all going on. She had a small cut on her head, but she only needed 4 stitches, but as Esme told you she slipped into a coma, we took her for an MRI, which shows no sign of bleeding, but slight swelling of the brain, which is normal to happen in an accident like this. She is on medication to help the swelling go down and for pain and will have to be monitored. Hopefully by late afternoon tomorrow we will know more." I couldn't believe this, but at least I was getting some news.

"Has anyone looked at you, son?" Carlisle asked looking very serious.

"No but I'm fine." I said lifting up my arm, seeing blood. Carlisle took my arm.

"Let's go to a room so I can look at that. And the seatbelt burn on your neck, no arguing."

Carlisle cleaned up my arm and looked at my neck and then checked to make sure I had not sign of concussion. Which I did not, but I wasn't worried about myself at all.

"Why don't you come home with me now? I'm sure you need some sleep, you have had a long day."

"No I can't leave until they let me see her." I said as we walked back to the ICU waiting room at Forks Hospital.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Carlisle nodded towards me and headed out of the door.

I took a seat right by the door of the ICU.

Sometime after 1:00 a.m. I had drifted into a restless sleep. Once again Rosalie Hale visited me in my dreams.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave a review they help me so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Accidentally in love:

Chapter Three: "I like you"

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but my story line, all things twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**No lemons in this chapter, but there is always a chance of Lemon's.**

**Some vulgar language in this Chapter.**

Emmett's POV:

"Emmett. Emmett, wake up" I heard as someone was rubbing my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around remembering where I had spent the night.

"Emmett its 10:30a.m, Rosalie's mother said you can go back and see her when you are ready." Esme said to me.

"Okay." I stretched and stood up getting ready to head back to Rosalie's room.

"Why don't we go get breakfast, before you go back?" Esme asked me.

"No, I have to see her. I have been waiting all night please; I eat when they kick me out again." I looked at Esme pleading with her to let me go back. "But I would like to go back by myself if that's okay."

"Alright, I will be out here if you need me."

I nodded at my adopted mother and headed to Rosalie's room, not knowing what I was going to see.

One of the nurses took me aside and said that her mother wanted to talk to me before I could go back.

"Hello Emmett." Said Mrs. Hale.

"I'm so sorry. I have no words for what I did." I said to Rosalie's mother, who Rose clearly got her looks from.

"Emmett it is not your fault, it was an accident, please don't do this to yourself, if anything please stay positive for Rosalie." She said as she put her hand on my arm.

"Last night, she had a slight fever, but they gave her medication for it to go down and this morning it was gone, but about an hour ago her heart rate went up and is still pretty high. That's all the news we have gotten so far, but they plan on doing a few test later after they put a feeding tube in. Come on follow me." She said as she turned to walk back into the ICU.

I took a deep breath and stepped into Rosalie's room. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful. "She looks beautiful." I said to her mother, who nodded and agreed with me. I sat down next to her bed and grabbed her hand, I could have sworn for a slight second I saw he mouth twitch up into a smile, but that couldn't have happened.

"Rosalie, Its Emmett Cullen." I said to her as I rubbed my thumb against the top of her hand.

"I give you some time together, I'm going to go lie down in the waiting room, and if you need anything there will be a nurse right outside her room." Her mother said to me as she left Rosalie's room.

I looked at all the different monitors around her room, shaking my head and cussing under my breath.

"Rosalie, I don't know if you have ever even noticed me, but I have noticed you since the first day of junior year. I just have been to pig headed to say anything to you. But I should have, you are always in my dream's, I really like you Rosie." I said sighing and gave her a kiss on the top of her hand and laid it back down on her bed.

I sat there in silence until Carlisle came in. "Hello son, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need for you to leave, we are going to go take her back for another MRI and put in her feeding tube, could you go tell her mother for me while I prep her to be moved?" I nodded and gave Rosalie a kiss on her forehead and left to go find her mother.

Esme took me out to go get lunch at the diner while they did the MRI. We got back to the hospital right as they were taking her back to her room. Carlisle was there talking to her mother.

"She took the feeding tube well, and her body seems to be digesting it normally. There is still swelling in her brain, but like last night is something that is common. We will not know if there is any head damage until the swelling goes down." Rosalie mother thanked Carlisle and asked me if I wanted to go back and see her. I stood up and followed her.

Rosalie's POV:

I heard a weird beeping sound, I couldn't open my eyes, and it was like there was something that was forcing me to stay still. My head was pounding, but no pain came with it. I heard my mother talking to someone, they were talking about a car accident and how I was hurt. I was so confused, why could I wake up and talk to my mother? Just then I felt someone grab my hand and rub there thumb on the top of my hand. It was a nice firm hand, one that did not belong to anyone in my family.

"Rosalie, Its Emmett Cullen." He said to me, pain in his voice. I tried to force myself to smile, but I couldn't. Why was Emmett Cullen, out of all people here to see me? Just then everything hit me. That's right he was the one who I hit with my car. I remember seeing his face right before everything went dark. He continued to talk to me.

"Rosalie, I don't know if you have ever even noticed me, but I have noticed you since the first day of junior year. I just have been to pig headed to say anything to you. But I should have, you are always in my dream's, I really like you Rosie." I was in shock. Did dreamy Emmett Cullen just say the words I like you to me? I tried to say those words back, but my stupid body made it impossible for me to say those words back.

I have been in love with this man since the first day I laid my eyes on him. I was just always to shy and scared to say anything to him. Why in the world would the hottest guy in school, best football player our school has had in years ever be interested in me?

After a while I heard Doctor Cullen come in and say something to Emmett, "Hello son, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need for you to leave, we are going to go take her back for another MRI and put in her feeding tube, could you go tell her mother for me while I prep her to be moved?" Then I felt him kiss my forehead. If I wasn't already in a coma, that could have made me pass out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment! If I get two comments on this chapter I will update later tonight or tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Accidentally in love_:

Chapter Four: Today isn't the day

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but my story line, all things twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N I didn't get any review's but I wanted to make another chapter. Its shorter than the others, but it is a chapter that is needed. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Some vulgar language in this Chapter.**

******No lemons in this chapter, but there is always a chance of Lemon's.**

_Emmett's POV:_

**Four Weeks Later…**

I have visited Rosalie every day after school since the accident. My coach does not like it at all, but I couldn't really give a fuck what he had to say about it. Practices aren't mandatory until summer anyway. Most of the guys on the football team, have kept their distance from me, which has cause the rest of the school to see me the way they saw me when my brothers and sister started at Forks High. The "weird Cullen's and their scary adopted bother." What I say to them, is fuck them, if they can't get over their selves and see us who we really are, then that's their own God damn fault.

Esme has been worried about me, she checks in all the time. I know she can tell that this has been hard on me, but if this didn't happen I would not get to spend every day with my Rosie. I wish that this wasn't the way that it is happening, but I have taken the advice of my mother, and Rosalie's mom and I am trying to look at the positive side of this terrible situation.

Rosalie wasn't in ICU anymore. She got to move into a normal hospital room about four days after everything happened. I talked Carlisle into moving her into a single room so that she could have her own space. Which came in handy those few nights where I had fallen asleep on the sofa in her room, one perk of being the son of the best doctor in the hospital, they stop kicking you out after the second time they caught me in her room after visiting hours.

The swelling in here brain went down shortly after the medication started working, which is good because it showed that she had no brain damage. Thank God. Carlisle has taken her off of her medication so he says that now everything is on her own time and that all we can do is wait. Wait.. yea that's easier said than done. I just want to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay. But I can't do that.

I got to sit in on one of her therapy sessions yesterday, which I have to say was one of the oddest things I have ever seen in my life. It was like she was a doll that someone was playing with. They would move and bend her legs but no expression would come across her face or no sound would come out of her mouth.

Late last night I swore that she was trying to talk, but then again I was going on only about three hours of sleep, so it was probably just wishful thinking more than anything else.

I every day I have expressed more of my feelings to her. I want to tell her I love her, but I'm saving that for when she will feel the same way to me. I almost said those three words to her today, but her friend Jessica came to visit her.

"Rosalie, you mean the world to me; I will never leave your side. You are on my mind every hour of the day. And when I am asleep, you are in my dream. Rosalie Hale, I lo.." I got cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I muttered, still looking at Rose.

"Oh I thought it was just her and her mom today." Jessica said as she gave me a bitchy look.

"You just missed her mom. She had to take Rosalie's brother to boy scouts or something." I said.

"I'll let you too have some time alone, my dad should be in shortly to do some test, and can you let him know that I went home, but her mom should be back in an hour?" I looked over at Jessica who nodded at me. I quickly gave Rose a kiss on her cheek, grabbed my jacket and left the hospital.

**_Rosalie's POV:_**

I don't know how long I have been out. It could be days or months, but all I do know is that I'm stuck in here and afraid to wake up. Emmett Cullen has been with me every day since it has happened. I heard Doctor Cullen talking to my mom and he said that when he is her with me, that is when I'm the most "normal" and the most alert. I'm afraid that if I wake up, that this will all be some sort of weird dream nightmare and that when I do wake up Emmett will just be the boy who I have been hard-core crushing on. I don't want to lose him, but I'm so afraid that I will.

I heard them say that I have nothing wrong with my brain and that now everything is up to me and on my time. I know that this has been hard on everyone, but I just cannot bring myself the strength to wake up yet.

My father came to see me for a week, but his business requires him to go out-of-town most of the time. The first time he came to see me, he cried the whole time. I think the only other time that I have seen him cry was when George was born. He was talking about how he might not ever get to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day or see me raise my own children. I tried my hardest to move a little so he would know that his little girl was still in here, but I just couldn't remember how to at that time. I know my father is taking this the hardest out of everyone in my family, and that just breaks my heart.

Today was a very good day. I enjoyed my therapy session yesterday and the woman said that she did not have to come back today and that I could have the day off. Emmett came early in the day so that meant that it was the weekend.

He held my hand for most of the time, until he stood up and rubbed my arm. "Rosalie, you mean the world to me; I will never leave your side. You are on my mind every hour of the day. And when I am asleep, you are in my dream. Rosalie Hale, I lo.." he said to me, but stopped. I knew what he was going to say, but I don't know if I was ready for him to say those words to me.

I heard someone else voice, which belonged to my newer friend Jessica who I'm still trying to figure out. My best friend Vera had moved away at the end of last year. We had begged both of our parents to let Vera stay with me, since it was out senior year and we could be going off to college shortly, but her parents said no. My mom told me that Vera was trying to come visit me, but there wasn't a way for her to come out any time soon.

"Oh I thought it was just her and her mom today." I heard Jess say to Emmett. Emmett told her that she wasn't her and he kissed me on my cheek and then left. That's Jessica for you, always interrupting things for me. That's how she got her boyfriend Mike Newton, he was trying to ask me out, when Jess came up and told me about how she had over heard some football player talking about me. She later asked Mike out, which is fine by me, Mike isn't really my type.

Jessica told me about how everyone at school has left notes and flowers at my locker. She kept going on and on about how everyone keeps asking her about me and how she has never has anything new to talk to people about. Oh sorry Jessica, sorry that I haven't done anything new for you to go tell the whole school about. Sometime Jess really pisses me off. I tried to tune the rest of her one-sided conversation and let myself fall back asleep until Doctor Cullen came in and did a few more test, which I was afraid to respond to. I'm not ready to wake back up yet. Maybe in a few days I will be. But today isn't that day.

**A/N: Please, please review. I hate to beg, but it really helps me see if people like this story and if I should continue to work on it. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad News

Accidentally in love:

Chapter Five: Bad News.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but my story line, all things twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**No lemons in this chapter.**

**Some vulgar language in this Chapter.**

**Emmetts POV:**

Tomorrow marks a month and three weeks since the accident. Rosalie has been showing some improvement, but she is still in a coma. I still go and visit her after school every day and most days I stay there until I know I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

My coach keeps giving me major shit for not going to football workouts, but hey it's not like ill even be at stupid Forks High next football season anyway.

As I drive my Jeep up our gravel driveway I see that it's already midnight which means I'm late for the third time this week, but I just didn't want to leave Rosalie's side. I park my Jeep in front of our house and sneak through the front door and head up to my room. Hopefully everyone will already be in bed by now. Right as I get to my room I hear Esme talking to Carlisle in his office.

"Carlisle, I think you should tell him. He spends every day waiting for her just to move a finger." I hear Esme say.

"I know I should have told him the first night that she was worse than what her mother told him, but I was just doing what Rosalie's mother asked of me." Carlisle said back with a sigh.

"Rosalie?" I muttered under my breath, what the hell were my parents talking about. I need to know what they are talking about.

"Carlisle" I said as I opened the door.

"Oh Emmett, how much did you hear?" Emse said as she walked over to give me a hug.

"How bad is she really?"

"Emmett, I'm sorry I did not tell you this before.."

"I'm waiting, please just tell me the truth" I said rudely cutting Carlisle off.

"Okay, please have a seat" Carlisle said with a sigh as he pointed to the black sofa that was in his office.

"Well since there was no head bleeding other than the cut on her for head the ER doctor on call that night saw no need for surgery. Which he was right there was no need, but you see there are eight levels of consciousness, we are at an eight, and when Rosalie came in, she was at about two and a half which is very strange because of the little head trauma that she had. This is why she had so many MRI's in the first week and a half. As of last time she was tested she was at about four and a half, which is remarkable for only being in the hospital for the amount of time she had been. Yesterday, we found a blood clot in her right frontal lobe, but she is on a medicine which should cause that to go away soon. We believe that the blood clot is what is causing her brain to swell. She also keeps getting a very high fever at night, but in the morning it seems to go way with only giving her a high dosage of Advil. We are not sure why this fever is only happening at night, but she is getting monitored for that as well. There isn't anything that we can do other than rehabilitation therapy to help her get to a higher level. Once she gets to a stage 6 she should be responding to us and she should slowly be waking up. But since we cannot find any brain damage as of yet, we do not know why she hasn't moved up a level yet since she had taken her therapy pretty well."

"I'm sorry Emmett." Esme said, I could tell that this was a hard thing for her to hear, but I am happy that she talked Carlisle into telling me.

"Emmett son, we do not know what is causing Rosalie not to wake up, but it does not look like she will be anytime within the next month or so, I am sorry. We are doing everything that we can do."

That was the last thing that I heard Carlisle say before I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't let them see me cry so I nodded and ran to my room slamming my door and collapsed on my bed. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of my alarm telling me that I needed to get up to go to school.

_**Sorry that I have not updated this story in so long! I have had a very busy few months. Please don't hate me! I really wanted to give you guys and update that is why this story is short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
